The Darkness Never Truly Leaves
by conventgirlvampire
Summary: Some scars are not visible and some influences can't be banished. All that is left is hope but will it be enough to save them from sinking into a darkness of their own making?
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Darkness Never Truly Leaves

**Chapter:** Prologue

**Characters/Pairings:** Endgames of Ginny/Hermione and Harry/Draco; Initial Drinny and Harmony; also featured Luna Lovegood, Bellatrix Lestrange, Gellert Grindelwald

**Word Count:** 203

**Spoilers:** All; slight AU and not compliant with the series' epilogue

**Summary:** Some scars are not visible and some influences can't be banished. All that is left is hope but will it be enough to save them from sinking into a darkness of their own making?

**Warning:** You are now entering a slash and femmeslash friendly zone. If that's not your thing then turn back now. This is your LAST warning (well, last for the chapter since this'll be up every chapter).

**A/N:** Obviously some things in this are different like Bella being alive and stuff. Be warned, this fic is not friendly towards Ron. Read and review please.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Never did.

* * *

**Prologue**

She had no control over her own body, feet taking her through the empty school corridors much as they had done only six years before. The path was familiar, so familiar that she would have cried had she been in control. As it were, the tears did not come although her mind was still engulfed in the same dark thoughts that her memory brought to the forefront yet again.

This could not be happening again. No. It was impossible. The events of that horrible night battled with hat her conscious thoughts were telling her. He had been defeated, the creature killed. She was sure of it. So why was she here yet again?

A soft hissing noise caught her attention, a noise she knew so well that she could answer it in kind. Without thinking she heard the sounds leave her mouth as she turned. They were orders, of a kind, but for what she was not sure. The sounds were all jumbling into one rushing noise that filled her ears threatening to envelope her.

She knew she had to move, to get away, but she could only turn until she was facing the thing behind her, unprepared for what she would see…


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Darkness Never Truly Leaves

**Chapter:** Chapter One

**Characters/Pairings:** Endgames of Ginny/Hermione and Harry/Draco; Initial Drinny and Harmony; also featured Luna Lovegood, Bellatrix Lestrange, Gellert Grindelwald

**Word Count:** 1,727

**Spoilers:** All; slight AU and not compliant with the series' epilogue

**Summary:** Some scars are not visible and some influences can't be banished. All that is left is hope but will it be enough to save them from sinking into a darkness of their own making?

**Warning:** You are now entering a slash and femmeslash friendly zone. If that's not your thing then turn back now. This is your LAST warning (well, last for the chapter since this'll be up every chapter).

**A/N:** Right. So this is short. And contains het sex in the beginning. Chapters will get longer eventually and don't fret, this is definitely a Hermione/Ginny fic but there are things that need to be established in the beginning. With that in mind, read and tell me what you think?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Never did.

* * *

**Chapter One**

His fingers glided down her back, tracing the contours of her spine. The sensation was soft, almost gentle except for the way it made her feel like her body was being pierced by a thousand needles.

She could hear him panting against her ear, hear the beat of his heart synced in time with her own. The steady rhythm those sounds made set a pace that she found herself keeping with each moan that fell from her lips.

"I want you," he whispered as his hand trailed over the curve of her ass. "I want you so much. Will you let me have you? Let me taste you? Can I control you?"

She gasped her consent as his cock entered her. It had been a month since they had started whatever this was but she could never prepare herself for his size or the way he made her feel constantly on edge.

He pulled out and pushed back in slowly at first, careful not to hurt her as he moved, his lips finding the nape of her neck. He moved from there, tongue and teeth licking and nipping a path to her pulse as she pushed back into him, a hand coming up to grip white-blonde hair for more leverage.

Her moans increased with his speed. He was not exactly rough with her but the faster he moved the harder and deeper he hit, sending waves of pleasure through her.

His hands came up to her chest as she leaned back onto his knees, pulling her with him. He kneaded her breasts, his long fingers pinching and teasing her nipples in time with the pulses of pressure her fingers were applying to her clit.

"Come on, darling. Let go for me."

She screamed as she came, her pussy milking his cock as he tumbled over with her. When he did not stop moving she knew that a second orgasm was on its way, already felt the first surges of ecstasy.

* * *

"If my father were to see me now, I'd be dead," he said casually as he pulled on his boxers and climbed back into the bed. "Consorting with blood-traitors, sullying our…noble…family blood and that sort of thing."

"Yes, well my brother's reaction would be quite similar," she said, tracing the outline of his profile with her eyes. "Then where would we be?"

"Certainly not here Little Weasel."

She slapped his stomach, offended. "Don't call me that. You know I hate it when you do."

He chuckled. "Of course Would you prefer something else then? Little Red? Small Fire? Little Fox?"

"The last one's okay," she conceded as she curled into his side. "I don't mind it really."

"Of course you don't. You still have trouble sleeping?"

"When don't I? People think the War was bad but they don't know about what happened before, not really, and I keep dreaming about it."

"Maybe you should talk to –"

"No." she shifted until she was lying on his chest. "He has enough on his mind lately. Besides, it's not like it's actually _him_ that's causing it. I'm surprised you even made the suggestion."

"Times change. People change."

"Yeah, they do." She snuggled into him. "Malfoy?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

* * *

The next morning she bounded down the steps only to be greeted by the sight of her mother preparing breakfast. She sat at the table to watch knowing that the older woman had noticed her entrance and would not be silent for much longer and, indeed, her expectations were not disappointed.

"You need to eat better, Ginny dear," she said setting a plate of food in front of her. "How you've managed to stay healthy under your brother's care astounds me."

"Mum," Ginny sighed as she half-heartedly stabbed at her eggs, "George doesn't have that much time on his hands. I thought we talked about this already. What're you doing here anyway?"

Mrs. Weasley sat across from Ginny and smiled sadly. "I just wanted to see you. Is that so much to ask?"

She winced at the disappointment in her mother's voice, knowing that the last time she had seen either of her parents was when she had moved out of the Burrow. She had always meant to visit but, by then, this thing she had with Malfoy had started and she just did not want anyone to find out. So, she had foregone visits back to her childhood home, a decision bolstered by the job she had taken under George for the summer, in order to avoid the risk of discovery.

_Malfoy_. Now that the shock of seeing her mother in her kitchen had worn off Ginny remembered the person currently occupying her bed. It was too late to get him to leave so she hoped he stayed where he was. If only she was that lucky.

"Gin, why in the world did these come through the window? I know you haven't seen that brother of yours in a week but you could at least write to him about getting a window somewhere else. Bloody owls crashing into glass all the time isn't something you want to wake up to."

She groaned. Trust Malfoy to make everything more complicated. She dared not look at the room's occupants even though she knew that she had to regain control of the situation quickly.

"Ginny," her mother began after a while in a tone she recognised all too well, "what is Draco Malfoy doing here in nothing but his underwear?"

"Nothing, Mum," she said, voice muffled from where her head was buried in her arms. "He's doing absolutely nothing. Isn't that right, Malfoy?"

"Uh…yeah. I'll just go get some clothes."

She waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps before lifting her head to look at Mrs. Weasley. The older woman was staring at her daughter, a strange expression on her face. If it had been anger she could have dealt with it. Eve disappointment she could have handed with ease but not this. This was cold and calculating with a large dose of betrayal.

That last bit she should have expected. The War may have been over but the families who had been involved with Voldemort's side would forever have to bear a stigma of shame for their choices. At the centre of this stood the Malfoys, one of the few prominent fallen to have survived, bearers of disgust from those around them and the stain of the role they had played during the conflict.

Ginny wanted to rail against this most times but seeing it on her mother's face absolutely angered her. Yes, the Weasleys and their close friends had suffered at the hands of Lucius Malfoy and his fellow Death Eaters but hating the children who had been drawn into the fight would not bring the dead back. Harry himself had told her as much on that first night when everything with Malfoy had started before he had disappeared into the dark.

She shuddered, pushing the memories of that night aside in exchange for the present. She did not need another reminder of the past taunting her, not when she was trying so hard to escape from it.

"Your hot water's a mess, Weasley," Malfoy said as he appeared once again, this time fully clothed. "Don't know why I even bothered trying."

"Shove it Malfoy," she replied, one eye on her now frowning mother. "Go home if you want to live in luxury. The rest of us have to pay for things."

Mhm. As much as I would love to return to the Manor I highly doubt your mother would approve of me disappearing before she got an explanation."

"Oh, right." She turned to her mother and gave Mrs. Weasley her full attention. "Hey Mum."

"Cut the nonsense, Ginevra. What is Draco Malfoy doing in your apartment?"

"He lives here," she said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, to be more accurate, he lives here part-time. On weekends he goes back to Malfoy Manor. Usually when his mum's owl arrives."

"Does your brother know?"

"George? Course he does. Malfoy's such a bloody freeloader that even Ron would notice he lives here."

"Jealous, Weasley?"

"Jealous?" She sneered at him. "You don't have to pay rent or anything. What do you think?"

"Personally, I'd like to believe that my mere presence is enough to enrich your sorry existence."

Ginny rolled her eyes, barely acknowledging his comment any further. He may have lost his arrogance and self-importance but he was still a cocky git. The amount of time he spent in the joke shop with George just seemed to make it worse.

"I'll be speaking to your brother as well, then."

"What? Mum!"

"And maybe it's time you come home, dear. Your father and I tolerated you moving out but we cannot allow you to live with a Malfoy, not after all that he and his kind has done."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, Mum. I left the Burrow because I couldn't deal with all the reminders. You know that. Now that I'm finally moving on you want to subject me to that again just because I'm living with Malfoy?"

"Think about who you're talking about Ginny. Look at how he's treated you and your brothers in the past. Do you really think it wise to associate with someone like that?"

"Oh yeas, I forgot. Malfoy's a complete beast, except the only one he's ever specifically targeted was Harry. Oh, and Ron and Hermione by extension. Otherwise he's just a slimy git to everyone, including Slytherins. It's who he is but that doesn't mean he's bad."

"Ginny –"

"No, Mum. Ever since he's been here he's been good. He's sarcastic and mean and downright rude most of the time but he's also helped George around the shop and managed to behave like a gentleman to me when I least expect it. If you don't like him, fine He deserves it, I guess, but he also deserves a second chance. If you can't accept that then I suggest you leave."

So saying, she stood up and walked out of the kitchen without looking back.

* * *

Later that night Ginny found herself curled up around Malfoy, her tears soaking into his shirt.

"I think I've lost my Mum."

"She'll come around, eventually. You didn't have to defend me."

"I did," she said sleepily. You're my best friend."


End file.
